1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to medical devices and methods. More particularly, the present invention relates to devices and methods for dissolving and disrupting occlusive materials from blood vessels.
Thrombosis and atherosclerosis are common ailments which result from deposition of thrombus or atheromas, respectively, in the luminal walls of blood vessels. When hardened, such deposits typically result in vascular obstruction and reduced blood flow through the lumens of affected blood vessels. Thrombosis and atherosclerosis are most common in the peripheral blood vessels that feed the limbs of the human body and the coronary arteries which feed the heart. Stasis, incompetent valves, and trauma in the venous circulation cause thrombosis, particularly occurring as a deep vein thrombosis in the peripheral vasculature. When such deposits accumulate in localized regions of the blood vessel, they can restrict blood flow and cause a serious health risk.
In addition to forming in the natural vasculature, thrombosis is a serious problem in “artificial” blood vessels or autologous blood vessel grafts, particularly in peripheral femoral-popliteal and coronary bypass grafts and dialysis access grafts and fistulas. The creation of such artificial blood vessels requires anastomotic attachment at at least one, and usually at at least two, locations in the vasculature. Such sites of an anastomotic attachment are particularly susceptible to thrombus formation due to narrowing caused by intimal hyperplasia, and thrombus formation at these sites is a frequent cause of failure of the implanted graft or fistula. The arterio-venous grafts and fistulas which are used for dialysis access are significantly compromised by thrombosis at the sites of anastomotic attachment and elsewhere. Thrombosis often occurs to such an extent that the graft needs to be replaced within a few years or, in the worst cases, a few months.
A variety of methods have been developed for treating thrombosis and atherosclerosis in the coronary and peripheral vasculature as well as in implanted grafts and fistulas. Such techniques include surgical procedures, such as coronary artery bypass grafting, and minimally invasive procedures, such as angioplasty, atherectomy, thrombectomy, thrombolysis, transmyocardial revasculaturization, and the like.
Of particular interest to the present invention, a variety of techniques have been developed for dissolving clot using thrombolytic agents, such as tissue plasminogen activator (tPA), streptokinase, urokinase, and the like. While such thrombolytic agents can be delivered systemically, the present invention is most particularly concerned with the local delivery of such agents and even more particularly concerned with the local delivery of such agents in combination with mechanical clot disruption.
Thrombolytic agents can be very effective at attacking and dissolving relatively soft clot, such as that formed in deep veins. Such agents, however, require time to act, and local delivery catheters often employ isolation balloons to provide high local concentrations of the active thrombolytic agents. Even with such enhanced concentrations, the agents can take extended periods to act, rendering the treatments lengthy and inefficient. In some instances, extensive regions of clot simply cannot be effectively treated using thrombolytic agents alone. In such cases, it has been further proposed to provide a mechanical element to disrupt the clot while the thrombolytic agents are being delivered. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,985 to Mir A. Imran. This patent describes a catheter having axially spaced-apart balloons for isolating a treatment region within a blood vessel. The catheter includes a port for delivering thrombolytic agent between the spaced-apart balloons and a helical wire for removing clot material from the wall to assist in aspiration. While a promising technique, this catheter is not optimized to enhance delivery and mixing of the thrombolytic agent directly into the clot being treated.
For these reasons, it would be desirable to provide improved apparatus, methods, and kits for disrupting and dissolving vascular thrombosis, particularly soft clot of the type found in deep vein thrombosis. It would be particularly desirable to provide methods and apparatus which can enhance the thrombolytic activity of thrombolytic agents delivered to the region being treated, and even more particularly enhance the direct introduction into and mixing of the thrombolytic agent within the mass of clot within the blood vessel. It would also be desirable to provide methods and apparatus which provide infusion of thrombolytic agents, aspiration of fluid and/or clot, and passing of a guidewire through a common lumen, with a majority of infusion and aspiration occurring through an opening in the lumen adjacent the clot. At least some of these objectives will be met by the inventions described hereinafter.
2. Description of the Background Art
Clot disruption catheters which combine the delivery of thrombolytic agents with mechanical disruption are described in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,972,019 and 5,947,985 and PCT Publications WO 01/39673 A1; WO 01/199444 A1; and WO 01/39673 A1. Other clot disruption catheters are described in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,954,737; 5,795,322; 5,766,191; 5,556,408; 5,330,484, 5,279,546; 5,116,352; 5,014,093; and WO 96/01591. Catheters having axially spaced-apart isolation balloons for treating thrombus are shown in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,947,985 and 5,279,546 and WO 01/15767 and WO 97/11738. Catheters having helical and non-linear guidewires are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,584,843; 5,360,432; 5,356,418; and 5,312,427. Other patents and patent publications of interest include U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,398,773 B1 and 6,346,116 B1, 6,312,444 B1, 5,957,901; 5,951,514; 5,928,203; 5,908,395; 5,897,567; 5,843,103; 5,836,868; 5,713,848; 5,643,228; 5,569,275; 5,549,119; 5,540,707; 5,501,694; 5,498,236; 5,490,859; 5,380,273; 5,284,486; 5,176,693; 5,163,905; 4,923,462; 4,646,736; and 4,445,509; and WO 99/23952 and WO 99/04701. Publications of interest in the medical literature include LeVeen et al. (1992), American Heart Association Poster Presentation; Tachibana (1993) JVIR S:299-303; Kandarpa et al. (1998) Radiology 168: 739-744; Bildsoe et al. (1989) Radiology 171: 231-233; and Ritchie et al. (1986) Circulation 73: 1006-1012.